Hello, History
by Not Awesomer then Prussia
Summary: Arthur reflects on his history with Gilbert. - A PrUk oneshot.


There is something you don't know, about the Seven Years' War... It's a bit of a painful secret, but a secret nonetheless.

But you see, the whole reason why I became neutral wasn't because of Francis, well he was part of the reason... he was a part of a plan of mine. However, it was not the full truth as to why I left the war, let me explain.

For one thing, you could say, that kicking the frog's arse had been my whole plan, in the beginning. Before the second half of the war could even start, my whole plan had changed. It was a brilliant plan, if I do say so myself, however it would only cause me a lot of pain in the future. It would be something I would regret for years to come, hell, I still regret it to this day. I didn't know it at the time however and just continued with my ridiculousness.

So, anyway, as I was saying, my plan had changed. Instead of just wanting to punch France in the balls, I had fallen in love. It was a stupid reason why I had fallen in love, the reason was terrible... but it just managed to happen.

As soon as we had become allies, he sweet talked me into having sex with him. At first, I thought it was completely ridiculous, but he had managed to get me drunk. So, we did it, I don't remember much of that night, but I do remember the next morning.

I had a terrible hangover and my rear had repetitive, quick bursts of pain, but that wasn't the whole reason why I remembered it. I would have forgotten it long ago, if I could have... Why I remembered it, was because my face was pressed into his chest. His arms were loosely wrapped around my waist, and our legs were tangled together. At first I had been shocked, a bit terrified as well. A few moment had passed and I managed to relax into the embrace. I had managed to get a good look of his facial features as well, he was rather attractive. His hold seemed oddly protective, but it was most likely just my imagination. He was really warm as well, I couldn't help but snuggle closer into his chest.

About an hour or two after that the Prussian had woken up with a loud groan, I pretended to be asleep, just to see what he would do. However, he just rolled over and went to dress in his clothing from the previous night, I hadn't expected anything different... But I was certainly hoping for him to do something else. Even if that was, completely and utterly ridiculous.

Nothing happened for a few years, around the third year however, I slowly started to realize just how much in love I really was.

From his loud obnoxious laugh, to his idiotic personality, to his light white hair, and to his deep red eyes. I really did love him, but I couldn't tell him that, he would reject me of course. He had others he loved, the girl with beautiful brown hair, and the man with the mole on his face. They were both nice looking people, I was not. So I came up with a plan of action, I would defeat Francis and abandon the albino, it was perfect.

So of course, that was exactly what I had done, I punched France in the balls like I had planned to do, then became neutral. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad by doing that, it was stupid to feel like that though. So I forced myself to banish those thoughts, all of my feelings for him, it was hard though.

Many, many years passed, and it was soon 1947, the year Prussia fell. I didn't know about this for a few days, but when I had managed to learn from Germany, I quickly headed for the Prussian. I remembered all the feelings I had previously thought I had forgotten, they all came back to me. I loved him, I loved him so much.

I remembered crying as I found him, he was clutching onto his flag, and standing by a large gravestone. He remained unmoving, just staring at the white stone. He hadn't noticed me at first and I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

A long while passed and he slowly turned as if he knew I had been there the whole time. We stared at each other for a moment before he sent me a large grin, I had broken down then. I remember large tears dripping down my face, a gentle breeze blowing by, a faint smell of flowers from the other graves coming in.

He had stared at me for a moment, his expression slowly drooping to a frown. He stepped towards me in four long strides until he was standing directly in front of me. He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed, my own arms reaching to clutch onto the shirt he was wearing. His scent was still the same from when I remembered beer, wurst, and oddly enough, a faint smell of chocolate.

What I said next, was something I had never thought I would have, I confessed my love for him. All of the feelings I had previously been bottling up, I confessed all of them, I confessed everything in my moment of weakness.

I had expected him to turn away, but what he did shocked me. He tilted my chin up and gently pressed our lips together. He uttered four words next, the ones I had always wanted to hear from him. He confessed his love for me as well. I was overjoyed, if only I had managed to tell him sooner.

Slightly tightening his grip on his shirt, we pressed our lips together in a sweet passionate kiss. What I didn't realize was he was slowly fading away, he was fading away from me.

He pulled away from out kiss and reminded me, how much he loved me, he begged me to tell him I loved him as well. Which I did easily, he wrapped his flag around my shoulders before kissing me once more. This one was much shorter then the previous two, when he pulled away, he murmured a quick goodbye before disappearing completely.

I stared at the spot he had previously been at, frozen in shock. My love was gone from me, collapsing down on my knees I felt my eyes wetting again. What shocked me the most, was the gravestone, it was his gravestone. Where he was currently buried at, how hadn't I noticed before?

I stayed there for a while, crying my eyes out. I soon managed to calm down enough to stand up on my feet. Carefully moving forward, I pressed a quick kiss to the top of the gravestone. Slowly stepping away, I adjusted the flag so it was folded into my arms.

Many years had passed and I had gotten over the one I loved, it was now 2013, and I was seeing someone else. However, he wasn't who I truly loved, and he never would be. I felt guilty of course, but I needed someone to distract me from him.

Upon another one of my frequent nights at the bar, I weakly stumbled up the stairs having been driven home by a "friend" of mine. Something happened, I missed one of the steps, and I was fell backwards.

You could only manage my surprise when I felt two arms wrap around my waist, saving me from any injury. Whoever it was, I really didn't care, due to my drunken state.

The arms gently led me up the stairs, leading me two my room. I couldn't tell who it was, that slightly frustrated me, I could tell it was a male, by the force of his arms, but he was still gentle.

We soon arrived to my room, where he gently led me into it. Sitting me down onto the bed, he made quick work of undressing me. First removing my shirt, then my shoes and socks, and finishing with my pants. Leaving me in just my boxers, he proceeded to lay me back on the bed.

Just before covering up, he wrapped something cool around my neck, I wasn't quite certain of what it was, but I was far too tired to even care.

He whispered something, I couldn't tell what it was, but I was pretty sure I heard the word love. He swiftly moved down to press his lips against my forehead and cover me up with the blanket. After that, I really couldn't remember much, but I do know, he just disappeared. He was there one moment, then gone the next. I simply shrugged it off and quickly feel asleep, rolling over onto my side.

The next morning, I woke up with a terrible hangover. Feeling too lazy to put any clothing on, I slowly stepped down the stairs heading straight for the kitchen with the intentions of making myself a cup of tea.

When I arrived down the stairs, I was a bit surprised to see my favorite teacup already filled up. Cautiously stepping forward towards the table, I picked the cup up with a curious expression. Sniffing it briefly, I decided it was safe and took a slow sip.

I soon become dimly aware of something dangling from my neck, looking down, I was a bit surprised to see a necklace. Lifting it up so I could see it better, I dropped my cup in shock when I noticed what it was.

It was his necklace.


End file.
